


See Blake

by Sally M (sallymn)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, Series 1-2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 19:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallymn/pseuds/Sally%20M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blakes 7 for the kindergarten set.</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	See Blake

**See Blake**

****

See Blake.

****

See Blake's crew.

****

Blake believes. Blake needs to believe. Blake needs to fight.

****

See Blake fight.

****

See Blake's crew fight. With Blake.

****

Win, Blake, win.

****

See Blake's crew fight. With the Federation.

****

See Travis snarl. See Avon snark. See Avon choose to run.

****

See Avon come back.

****

Win again, Blake. Blake needs to win.

****

Avon needs to run.

****

 

****

See Orac. See Orac talk. Talk, Orac, talk.

****

See Blake go too far. See Avon snark. See Gan frown. See Shadow... see Shadow gone. Blake has not won.

****

Blake's crew are tired. See them all snark.

****

See them dig. See them dirty. See them wait for Avon.

****

See Avon choose to run.

****

Avon stays.

****

 

****

See Blake's crew fight. With Blake. See them lose. See Earth.

****

See a white empty room.

****

See Gan die.

****

 

****

See Travis. Travis is tired. Travis is mad. Servalan is smart.

****

See Travis run.

****

See Blake. Blake needs to win. Avon wants to stay. Avon wants the ship.

****

Blake's crew want it over. Avon wants it over.

****

Blake does too.

****

 

****

See Star One.

****

See Jenna scowl. See Avon snarl. See Cally frown. See Vila sigh.

****

Blake is shot.

****

Travis is shot too. Die, Travis, die.

****

See Star One. See Star One gone.

****

Look, Servalan, look! See aliens!

****

See Avon stay. Avon fights. Blake's crew fight. Blake's crew win.

****

 

****

See Blake.

****

See Blake run.

**

  
**\- the end -**   


**


End file.
